secondorderfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Taureni
Shu'Halo zwani także Taurenami to humanoidalne istoty przypominające swym wyglądemthumb mitycznego minotaura. Żyją głównie w centralnym Kalimdorze. Niegdyś prowadzili koczowniczy tryb życia, jednak od momentu dołączenia do Hordy coraz częściej osiedlają się w jednym miejscu. W Mulgore została wybudowana na klifach stolica Taurenow, Thunder Bluff Grzmotu. Ich wierzchowcami są potężne bestie Kodo, którym Bykoludzie oddają należyty szacunek. Pomimo ich ogromnej wielkości i brutalnej siły, Taureni są niezwykle spokojnym i cichym społeczeństwem. Kiedy zostają wzburzeni przez konflikt, ich wrogowie mogą poczuć na sobie ich siłę i mogą zostać zmiażdżeni przez ich kopyta. Są szlachetni i dumni, pomimo tego co przydarzyło się im niegdyś, gdy wróg niemalże ich wybił, jednak mimo to nie ulegali mu. Tak jak Orkowie, Taureni teraz walczą by zachować swe poczucie tradycji i szlachetnej tożsamości. Informacje Wiek: Maksymalna długość życia: 150 lat (kiedyś rzadko dożywali 100 lat) Dorosłość: 50 lat (kiedyś 15) Wiek średni: od 75 lat Starość: od 95 lat Sędziwy wiek: od 110 lat thumb Wzrost Waga mężczyzn: od 128 do 299 kg Waga kobiet: od 114 do 285 kg Język Taureni mówią w językach Taur-ahe (również pisane "Taurahe) i Orcish (język Orków, jak i całej Hordy). Uczą się również innych języków gdy potrzebują ich w celach handlowych. Taureni mówią nisko i chrapliwie. W przeciwieństwie do innych ras, nie posiadają alfabetu! Ich pismo składa się z piktogramów i innych form graficznych. Jest to skomplikowane pismo i niewielu Taurenów umie się nim posługiwać (zwykle tylko plemienni szamani). Nie posiadają książek!!! Nieliczne historie są opisane na kamieniach, chatach, ubraniach i narzędziach. Nie piszcie więc nigdy listów do innych ras, bo nie mogą oni zrozumieć waszych hieroglifów. ' Przetłumaczone zwroty' * Shu'halo = Tauren * An'she = Słońce * Mu'sha = Księżyc * Apa'ro = Malorne (olbrzymi biały jeleń, obrońca natury - stworzył ją i o nią dba; ojciec Cenariusa) * Echeyakee = "Biała mgła" (taki biały lew na The Barrens) * Isha Awak = "Fatum z otchłani" (taki potwór z Loch Ness na Barrens ) * Ishamuhale = Harpunozębny (raptor na Barrens) * Lakota'mani = "Trzęsący ziemią" (jeden z kodo na Barrens) * Owatanka = "Błękitny piorun" (taki stegozaur na Barrens) * Washte Pawne = "Kąsacz duchów" (taki latający wąż na Barrens) * Ish-ne-alo por-ah - prawdopodobnie jest to pozdrowienie (mówi je Cairne Bloodhoof) SŁOWA GRACZY * Kee = Lol * Owachi = Dzięki * Awak = Dobrze * Aki = Źle * Nechi = Witaj * Ish = Bywaj * Zhi = Tak * Wa = Nie * Mu = Cześć * Chi = Ty Wiara Dla Taurenów Natura jest Matką Świata. Są zespoleni z Ziemią i wsłuchują się w jej dźwięki i rytmy. Czczą duchy Ziemi i swoich przodków. U duchów szukają mądrości i wskazówek w postępowaniu. Uważają, że wszystko ma duszę. Nie tylko druidzi i szamani Taurenów mają takie poglądy. Nawet wojownicy i łowcy oddają cześć Matce Naturze. Taureni nie widzą nic złego w polowaniach. Uważają je za swego rodzaju oddanie czci duchom i Naturze. Struktura thumb|left plemion nie jest jakoś szczególnie skomplikowana. Plemieniem przewodzi przeważnie starszy szaman bądź druid, rzadziej wojownik czy też łowca. Tak samo kobieta lub mężczyzna może stać na czele, nie ma dyskryminacji płciowej. Taureni to jedna z najstarszych ras Kalimdoru nie wiadomo jednak dokładnie kiedy ona powstała. Uważa się, że ta rasa jest starsza od Nocnych Elfów. Jednym z dowodów potwierdzający tę tezę może być fakt poznania nauk druidzkich i Cenariusa nim poznały go długouche i nim wzrosły w siłę. Taureni brali także udział we Wojnie Starożytnych, już wtedy posiadali swoją cywilizację. Taureni darzą wielki szacunkiem swe bóstwo, Matkę Ziemię, która według ich mitologii stworzyła je z cienia swych rąk. Od najmłodszych lat każdy młody uczy się szacunku do całej natury i oraz życia wśród dzikiej flory i fauny. Taureni nie zabiją dla zabawy, każde zwierze, które zostaje zabite jest w pełni wykorzystane. Skóry,mięso, kości, nic się nie marnuje. W ten sposób oddają szacunek zabitemu stworzeniu oraz Matce Ziemi. Pomimo zabijania zwierząt, Taureni są nauczeni nie marnować/niszczyć tego, co otrzymali z natury i biorą tyle tylko ile potrzebują by przeżyć. Uczą się o świętej równowadze, która egzystuje w przyrodzie i tego, że jeśli szanują Matkę Ziemię, ona pobłogosławi ich w zamian. Znane Plemiona *Krwawe Kopyto Bloodhoof- Jest to plemię Cairne Krwawe Kopyto, przewodzi taureńskimi plamieniami w Hordzie. *Szybki Brzask Dawnstrider – Plemię posiada doświadczonych zaklinaczy i zręcznych szamanów. *Ponury Totem Grimtotem – Plemię, które nie chce dołączyć do Hordy z nieznanych powodów. Mają rzekome podejrzenia o kontakty z Plagą albo Forseken. *Biegnąc Mgła Mistrunner – Plemię jest poświęcone druidycznej drodze i stara się leczyć ziemię i łagodzi cierpienia Matki Ziemi. *Wściekły Totem Ragetotem – Do tego plemienia należą najgwałtowniejsi wojownicy i najwytworniejsi kowale wśród taurenów. *Runiczny Totem Runetotem –Plemię zajmuje się odnajdywaniem drogi druida. *Skychaser – Członkowie plemienia są duchowymi przywódcami, szamani. *Kamienne Kopyto Stonehoof– Plemię ma swoich ludzi we wszystkich kątach taureńskim społeczeństwie. *Grzmiący Róg Thunderhorn – Do tego plemienia należą najwięksi myśliwi wśród Taurenów. *Dzika Grzywa Wildmane – plemię to w dużej mierze dołączyło do Runicznego Totemu w szukaniu dróg druida. Relacje Taurenów wewnątrz Hordy nie są skomplikowane. W Orkach widzieli duchowych braci, walczących zawzięcie i walczących z Honorem. U Trolli również uduchowionych kompanów. Obie rasy tak jak Taureni walczyli o to aby przetrwać, aby ich kultura jak i rasa mogła żyć w spokoju na swych ziemiach. Stoczyli razem wiele bojów, przez co relacje między tymi rasami są ścisłe. Co do Zapomnianych i Krwawych Elfów, sprawy mają się inaczej. Nieumarli są zaprzeczeniem prawa natury, do tego nie jednokrotnie ci wykazują się szczególnym i niepotrzebnym okrucieństwem. Taureni współczują im życia pod brzemieniem jakie na nich spoczywa i tego co ich spotkało. Mimo to przeważnie przywitają ich skinięciem głowy. Nie są ufni wobec nich i tego co robią. Relacje z Krwawymi Elfami są podobne do Zapomnianych. Taureni nie ufają im ze względu na ich uzależnienie od magii oraz nie jednokrotnie demonów. Współczują im zniszczenia ich domów, jednak mimo to relacje są neutralne wobec nich i nieufni, a fakt posiadania magów i demonologów dodatkowo nieufność pobudza. Sprawa Przymierza dla Taurenów jest dość jasna. Nie darzą ich uraza chyba, że zagrożone będą ich domostwa, wtedy ci mogą poczuć co to znaczy gniewa Taurena. Szczególna jednak niechęcią darzą resztki Wysokich Elfów. Zmaza czarów na eflickim duchu jest trującym powietrzem dla Taurena. Smród duszy, który ciężko jest tolerować dłużej. Nocne Elfy są przeważnie darzone szacunkiem ze względu na współistnienie blisko siebie przez wieki. Dla Taurenów, Kaldorei były niczym rasa półbogów obdarzonych świętymi czarami i pałającymi się mocą natury. Krasnoludzi gdyby nie ich zamiłowanie do kopania w ziemi, mogliby być dobrymi towarzyszami walki. Obie rasy łączy honor we walce oraz niektóre nauki. Wojna jednak przyczyniła się do tego, iż Taureni mimo swych własnych poglądów walczą w imię Hordy tolerują jednych a z innymi walczą. Klasy U Taurenów podstawowe klasy to szaman, druid, wojownik, łowca, Rycerz Śmierci wydaniu dodatku Cataclysm Paladyn i Kapłan. *'Szamanizm' u Taurenów jest mocno zakorzeniony i można spotkać u nich Runmistrzów, którzy poprzez tatuowanie swego ciała chcą odnaleźć połączenie z Matką Ziemią. Wzory tatuaży to przeważnie odwzorowanie linii mocy jakie przepływają po całej planecie. Można wśród nich spotkać także Duchowych Czempionów, którzy poprzez kontakt z Duchami walczą jakby natchnieni i we walce wykorzystują moce żywiołów. *'Druidyzm' ponownie odraza się w społeczeństwie Taurenów. Jedna z dróg jakie mogą sobie oni obrać to Dziki Łowca. Mistrz skradania się i atakowania znienacka. Dla takiej osoby polem walki jest cała natura wokół niego. Tę drogą podążają nie raz również łowcy, dzięki swym tropicielskim umiejętnościom. *'Wojownik' w społeczeństwie pełni ważna role obrońców plemienia oraz walczą przeważnie w pierwszej linii z wrogiem. Mimo spokojnego trybu życia można spotkać wśród nich Bersekerów walczących w dzikim szale i powalając swych przeciwników potężnymi ciosami. Także wojownicy mogą stać się Duchowymi Czempionami dzięki silnej więzi z Przodkami. *'Łowca' jest równie ważną klasą, to oni zdobywają pożywienie oraz nie thumbjednokrotnie pełnia funkcje wywiadowcze. Mogą bez problemu stać się Dzikim Łowcą, który dzięki pułapkom i obeznaniu w naturze może skradać się i pokonywać wroga. Taureni także bez dużych przeszkód wybierają bycie Władcą Bestii, dzięki swej sile i wielkości potrafią ujarzmić nie jedna bestię. *'Paladyni', są nimi mechanicznie jednak według wiary są Kroczącymi w Słońcu. Taureni NIE wierzą w Światłość zaś ich moc czerpią z jednego z oczu Matki Ziemi, An'shuSłońca. Jest to młoda klasa powstała po pokonaniu Króla Lisza. *'Kapłan', są nimi mechanicznie zwani są tak jak paladyni bądź medykami. *'Paladyni' i Kapłani powstali po pokonali Króla Lisza kiedy to dwójka taurenów wróciła z Lodowej Korony do stolicy. Tam prowadzili na temat tego co widzieli. Jak inne rasy wykorzystują siłę inna niż ta im znana, drudzika. Odwoływała się ona do siły Słońca. Do tej pory Taureni wykorzystywali moc Mu'shy, księżyca teraz zaczęli czerpać siłe także z drugiego oka Maki Ziemi, tego lekceważonego i zapomnianego, słońca.thumb|176px *'Rycerz Śmierci' w społeczeństwie Taurenów jest odbierany z dystansem. Mimo że kiedyś byli jedyni z nich, dziś muszą sprawiać ból aby moc normalnie żyć. Ten fakt Taurenom jest ciężko znieść oraz to, iż ich bracia i siostry stały się „maszynami do zabijania”. Taureni czuja wielki ból widzą swych pobratymców tak zmienionych i tak wykorzystywanych. Niosą wsparcie tym, którzy odłączyli się od Plagi, mimo woni śmierci jaką ci noszą na sobie. Przynależność *Horda *Krąg Cenariona Circle *Ekspedycja Cenariona Expedicion *Ziemny Pierścień Ring *Młot Zmierzchu Hammer *Rycerze Hebanowego Ostrza of the Ebon Blade *Ponury Totem Grimtotem Taureni są bardzo tradycyjni i starają się pielęgnować swoje dziedzictwo kulturowe. Niegdyś Taureni byli niepisemnym ludem, dziś coraz większa ich ilość uczy się czytać i pisać. Przeważnie szamani i druidzi opanowują sztukę pisani i czytania. Nadal jednak najczęstszym sposobem przekazywania jest mowa. W taki sposób z pokolenia na pokolenie przekazywano rożne historie, mity, legendy. Jedna z podtrzymywanych tradycji są Wielkie Łowy. Młody Tauren wyrusza na swe pierwsze łowy aby pokonać bestie. Można nazwać to rytuałem, gdyż w samych łowach biorą udział także dorośli. Dla młodego jest to jednak udowodnienie swej przydatności wobec plemienia oraz próba jego sił. Taureni w prosty sposób rozwiązują sprzeczki. Jeden Tauren wyzywa drugiego na rytualny pojedynek. Oboje są nadzy i walczą wówczas na gołe pięści. Ten który wygra wykazuje racje w sporze. Może wydawać się to prymitywne ale przez wieki nie stanowiło to problemu. Trzeba pamiętać, że to jest ogólny opis rasy, wszędzie zdarzają się wyjątki. Tauren może być spokojny i opanowany ale także agresywny. Każdy jednak jest skryty i musi kogoś poznać bliżej aby pokazać swe prawdziwe oblicze. Grimtotem thumb|left Grimtotem, na koniec chciałam o nich wspomnieć bardziej. Ze względu właśnie na odbiegające od ogólnego zarysu zachowanie. Przedstawiciele tego plemienia są agresywni wobec wszystkich prócz siebie i tu bywa rożnie. Cechuje ich agresja, spryt, przebiegłość. Do plemienia często dołączają łowcy i wojownicy, gdyż oni szybciej działają pod impulsem. Nie oznacza to jednak, że szamani czy też druidzi nie popierają ich polityki. Uważają bowiem, że rasa Taurenów powinna podporządkować sobie inne rasy oraz połączenie się z Hordą za złe posunięcie. Również oni z większą łatwością nawiązują kontakty z innymi frakcjami/rasami jeśli mogą uzyskać z tego korzyści. Taunka thumb|321px Jest to zaginione Taurenów odgałęzienia Taurenów żyjące w srogich krainach Northrendu. Postura są podobni do bykoludzi, posiadają jednak gęstsze futro i łeb przypominając bizona. Te zmiany są wynikiem potrzeby dostosowania się do ciężkich warunków. W przeciwieństwie do Taurenów, Taunka posiadają bardziej „brutalny” rodzaj szamanizmu. Oni nie proszą Matki Ziemi i żywiołów, oni żądają od nich. Klimat w jakim żyją zmusił ich do takiego postępowania. Do tego doszła walka o własne domy kiedy to Plaga zajęła prawie wszystkie ziemie Taunka. Z pierwszego spotkania mogą wydać się zimni i nie mili ale czego spodziewać się po mieszkańcach zimnego kraju, gdzie ciągle muszą myśleć jak przetrwać. Tak jak u Taurenów trzeba ich lepiej poznać aby przekonać się jak potrafią być gościnni oraz jak dobrymi i oddanymi towarzyszami potrafią być. Kategoria:Rasy